


Dating and Parenting

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Multi, OT3, Parent Harley Keener, Parent Harry Osbron, Parent Peter Parker, Polyamory, Secrets, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry hasn't told his boyfriends about his son, Harley's boyfriends think his daughter is his niece, and Peter's boyfriends think his children are his siblings. What happens when they all end up a birthday party for Peter's two children.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Dating and Parenting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnazzyJasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJasz/gifts).



Harry Lyman was not a household name like Harry Osborn. Everyone knew Harry Osborn and they worshipped the ground that he walked on. What they didn’t know was that Harry Osborn didn’t die in a plane crash like everyone was told. No, that would have been better for Norman Osborn who was now remarried with a son. Not that Harry knew anything about the son. Harry Osborn became Harry Lyman so he could get away from the Osborn stigma. He didn’t want to raise his son, Stanley, in an environment with his father around to try and influence the boy. Besides Norman Jr seems to be doing just fine as follows in his father’s shadow. Harry was content to live as an artist and raise Stanley on his own. He thought he could deal with it all until he met Peter and Harley. He didn’t mean to avoid talking about Stan but when he was with them, it seemed he always forgot to mention having a kid. Not that Harley and Peter would be upset with him having a kid. Peter seemed to have a younger brother and sister and Harley had a lovely niece that he always talked about. Harry just didn’t end up talking about his son much. Harry knew it would come up eventually but he just always seemed to forget to mention it. He had hoped that he would remember but his inability to remember was causing him to forget to tell them. Harry just didn’t know how to tell his boyfriends about his son. 

~

Harley Keener was a loving dad, but he knew he could be overbearing at times. April Keener was his world so when he talked about her he only told the good stories. He loved his daughter but he didn’t realize how many times he would be asked about his “niece” instead of being asked about his daughter. Peter and Harry hadn’t said anything so he was sure they had figured out that she was in fact his niece. He had figured with Peter being an older brother that he would at least know but sometimes he would be mistaken. He realized that over one dinner when Harley was talking about April being with his mom for the month and Peter asked about how his sister was taking it as if April was Abbie’s child. Harley went to correct him but Harry started talking about something else before Harley could even answer. He hated that everyone thought he was too young for kids. It was judging him, but what made it worse was Abbie was younger than him and neither of these two knew. Harley just wanted to tell them but he didn’t know how to tell them about his daughter.

~

Peter wasn’t that young. He knew he was eighteen when Ben and Mayday were born but he was not too young to be a dad. He was a great father but everyone always thought he was their older brother. He hated having to tell people at the park that he was in fact their father. He had thought Harley and Harry would figure it out but one night at dinner, Harry let it slip that he thought they were his siblings. Peter went to correct him on the assumption but nothing came of it. He had wanted to tell them and even figured he could try inviting them to the twins’ birthday party but they weren’t available. Something about scheduling conflicts. Peter was fine with that though and figured he could sit them down and tell them.

~

“You will like Benny,” Stan said as they headed to Ben’s house. Or his mother’s house since apparently his father lived in an area that wasn’t big enough for the kids. 

“I will huh?” Harry teased his son as he pulled up to a house on the outskirts of Queens. It was a nice house. Harry heard that Ben’s mother was a reporter. 

“You will,” Stan said as Harry got the boy out and led him inside. MJ, Ben’s mom, greeted them and thanked them for coming.

“Ben is not great at making friends so this is a lot of Mayday’s friends,” MJ explained as she introduced Harry to Ned, the twins’ uncle.

“Stan never mentioned Ben had a twin,” Harry said. 

“Ben and Mayday aren’t close,” Ned explained as his spouse, Betty introduced themselves. 

“Mayday is a sweetheart but Ben has his daddy’s manners. Can’t believe he is late again,” Betty said. 

“He went to get the cakes since he forgot last night. He was on a date don’t you remember,” Ned said. 

“No, normally we have the kids on date nights,” Betty said. 

“I never met their dad. I only talked to MJ on the phone for a bit,” Harry said.

“Their dad is practically my brother. He is a good guy,” Ned said. Harry figured that Ben’s dad must be a good guy since he knew that MJ was focused on work. Stan always talked about Ben’s mom being gone. Harry kinda wanted to meet the father of his son because then he would be able to set up playdates for the boys. Stan didn’t have many friends and for Ben to be one of his closest he would like the boys to spend more time together. 

~

Harley came into the party with April as April ran off to meet Mayday. He talked with MJ, who was nice before he started talking to other parents. He was about to go get a drink when someone caught his eyes. Harry was sitting next to another man talking about something. Harley walked over before covering Harry’s eyes. 

“I don’t like my eyes covered,” Harry muttered. 

“That’s not what you said three nights ago,” Harley whispered in his ears before letting Harry move his hands.

“Harls?” Harry said, looking surprised to see the other man.

“Yep, what are you doing here?” Harley asked.

“My son, Stan and Ben are friends. Is April here?” Harry asked.

“Yea, she is over with Mayday most likely,” Harley said. “How come I didn’t know you had a kid?”

“Forgot to mention it I guess,” Harry said. 

“Better than being mistaken as your kid’s uncle,” Harley said. 

“April is yours?” Harry asked. “What am I saying, of course, you would have a kid. You probably are the best parent in the world knowing you.”

“Not so easy when everyone is back in Tennessee,” Harley said. Harley saw Ned and looked at him for a minute. “Do I know you?”

“Unless you work at SI, probably not. Tony doesn’t let me leave much anymore,” Ned said.

“I thought you looked familiar. I’m Harley Keener, I work with Tony in the labs most of the time. He might refer to me as his least favorite kid because I almost shot him once,” Harley said. Ned seemed excited as he talked to Harley and Harry would pipe in something once in a while. 

~

Peter was there and had the cakes set up as MJ told him to make sure everything was perfect. Peter was tired from last night’s late patrol after his date, but Tony needed him and he was an important member of the avengers. He had gone to find Ned when he saw them talking to Ned. He wanted to smile as Harley was talking quickly as Harry would say something. Harry caught his eyes first so he walked over hoping he could sneak up on Harley but Ned saw him and called him over. 

“Enjoying the party?” Peter asked.

“You look tired,” Betty said.

“Didn’t sleep last night. Tony called me in for an emergency and then I had to get up early to grab cakes,” Peter said. 

“I heard about that,” Ned said. 

“Well maybe you can slip off and take a nap,” Betty said. 

“Maybe, do you mind if I borrow Harley and Harry for a sec,” Peter said. Ned and Betty nodded as he led the two to the kitchen. “Did I miss something?”

“Harley’s niece is his kid and I have a kid,” Harry said. “I’m assuming that brother and sister are actually your kids.”

“Yeah, they are,” Peter said. “Ben and Mayday.”

“Your kid is Ben?” Harry asked as Harley asked, “Your kid is Mayday?”

“Yeah, why?” Peter asked.

“Ben is Stan’s best friend. I have been meaning to talk to his father about setting up playdates,” Harry said. 

“Mayday was the first person to talk to April when we first came up here,” Harley said. “I was hoping that we could schedule a playdate with them both since they were great friends.” Peter looked at them rethinking what they said before he busted out laughing. 

“Did I miss something?” Harley asked. Harry looked so confused.

“Next date night, we take the kids,” Peter said. “Do a family night type of thing.” Peter was still grinning. “I can’t believe that if we all had just spoken up that we could have been involving our kids and getting to know the others’ kids.” Harry and Harley smiled. MJ came in looking frantic.

“Peter, the kids want cake but I don’t know if I should…” MJ started as Peter stopped her.

“Let me handle it. You already did enough,” Peter said. MJ nodded as Peter ran out there.

“He is such a great guy,” MJ told them.

“Oh we know,” Harley said. MJ looked at them confused before she put it together. 

“I know he mentioned he was in a new relationship but I didn’t know anything about the men’s names,” MJ said. “Though if you both hurt him I will find out all your darkest secrets and you won’t be able to walk in New York again.” Both nodded as they watched her walk out of the room. The two were just grateful that they had loving, understanding boyfriends.


End file.
